I Never Told You
by more1weasley
Summary: Sinto falta daqueles olhos azuis, de como você me beija à noite. Sinto falta de como nós dormimos, é como se não houvesse nascer do sol. O gosto do seu sorriso, sinto falta do jeito que respiramos. Mas eu nunca te disse, o que eu deveria ter dito...


~Hermione~

Eu não o via desde que a guerra havia acabado. Ele e sua familía fugiram, seu pai fora preso condenado à anos de cadeia e sua mãe ficou em prisão domiciliar. Eu me lembrava perfeitamente de cada segundo que compartilhamos juntos, mesmo escondidos, nos amavamos verdadeiramente.

**I miss those blue eyes**

**How you kiss me at night**

**I miss the way we sleep**

As noites em que dormiamos, no nosso sexto ano, na sala precisa eram as melhores. Abraçados em meio aos cobertores para proteger um ao outro do frio. Eu dormia encostada em seu peito, enquanto você carinhosamente fazia carinho em meus cabelos e repousava seu queixo sobre minha cabeça, de modo que seus lábios encostavam levemente em minha testa.

**Like there's no sunrise**

**Like the taste of your smile**

**I miss the way we breathe**

Conversavamos até tarde todas as sextas-feiras e em vez de ir à Hogsmead aproveitavamos o tempo livre para rir de nossas próprias besteiras na sala precisa, que tornou-se nossa casa particular dentro do colégio. Fingiamos não nos suportar na frente dos outros, só para rir das ofensas que usamos um contra o outro mais tarde.

**But I never told you**

**What I should have said**

**No, I never told you**

**I just held it in**

Você declarava-se apaixonado por mim, inúmeras vezes em uma única noite, enquanto faziamos amor, dizia me amar tanto quanto à sua própria vida. Porém eu nunca o retribui, enchia você de carinhos, apelidos engraçados e inumeros elogios, mas nunca me atrevi a dizer o que sentia. Agora eu me arrependo amargamente.

**And now,**

**I miss everything about you**

**I can't believe that I still want you**

**And after all the things we've been through**

**I miss everything about you**

**Without you**

E agora você não está mais aqui, não para dizer '' Eu estou aqui, está tudo bem. '' quando eu acordar de um pesadelo, não para dizer que me ama ou que sou a bruxa mais linda de todas as idades, como costumava fazer. Eu estou bem, tenho tudo que preciso, Ronald não me deixa faltar nada. Porém ele não sabe que falta uma coisa, a maior coisa do mundo, uma coisa que ele não poderia me dar, você.

**I see your blue eyes**

**Everytime I close mine**

**You make it hard to see**

**Where I belong to**

**When I'm not around you**

**It's like I'm alone with me**

As vezes fico distante, como se querendo voltar ao passado apenas com o poder da mente. Passo mil noites em claro, sem conseguir dormir. Se fecho os olhos, vejo você, se olho fixamente para algum lugar, memórias me invadem a mente transportando-me para o tempo quando eramos apenas eu e você. Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger, dois adolescentes conhecendo o amor verdadeiro. Sozinhos, tendo e precisando apenas da presença um do outro.

**But I never told you**

**What I should have said**

**No, I never told you**

**I just held it in**

E eu ainda não perdoei a mim mesma pela forma como lhe tratei após descubrir seu segredo. A culpa não foi sua e agora que entendo isso, já é tarde de mais. Eu não deveria ter ido embora, deveria ter lhe deixado explicar. Mas o meu temperamento forte só fez com que eu me irritasse e dissesse aquelas besteiras para você - '' Como você pode, seu canalha? Dizendo que me ama, fez com que eu me entregasse à você, quando na verdade você pertence à ele? Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei namorar você, não sei o que me deu! Seu nojento, imbecil, verme, doninha quicante, sua cobra venenosa. Preste atenção, nunca mais dirija seu olhar à mim, nunca mais me encoste, não fale comigo. Isso nunca aconteceu. Nesta sala, nunca houve nada que envolva à mim e a ti. ''

**And now,**

**I miss everything about you (still you're gone)**

**I can't believe that I still want you (and loving you, I never should've walked away)**

**And after all the things we've been through (I know I never gonna go away)**

**I miss everything about you**

**Without you**

E o que eu temia aconteceu, você me ouviu melhor do que nunca naquela noite. Mas eu me arrependi. Ah, se arrepedimento matasse. Por mais feliz que eu aparenta estar, meu coração está despedaçado por dentro. Sinto sua falta mais do que qualquer outra coisa, minha consciência pesa, e o orgulho não deixa eu pedir desculpas.

**But I never told you**

**What I should have said**

**No, I never told you**

**I just held it in**

Mas eu soube que está casado agora, talvez você não me amasse tanto quanto dizia, mas saiba que eu te amava tanto quanto você dizia. Sei que agora não adianta falar, o passado passou e não há maneiras de voltar atrás agora. Espero que esteja feliz e desde que isso aconteça, estarei feliz também. Só queria que soubesse, que eu sinto a sua falta a cada dia da minha vida e que naquela época e ainda agora, eu também te amava.

**And now,**

**I miss everything about you (still you're gone)**

**I can't believe that I still want you (and loving you, I never should've walked away)**

**And after all the things we've been through (I know I never gonna go away)**

**I miss everything about you**

**Without you**

~ Draco ~

Mesmo após anos, suas palavras não saiam de minha mente. E por mais que eu tivesse realizado seus desejos, eu sabia que não eram reais. De alguma forma, seus olhos mentiam enquanto as palavras saiam da sua boca naquela noite à anos atrás. E agora estou aqui, casado - assim como você - prestes a ter um filho(a) - assim como você - porém, não da pessoa que eu queria. Ainda amando você e ainda sentindo sua falta. Não como consegui até hoje, sobreviver com esta saudade que domina meu ser. Mas sei que se eu morrer, lhe deixara de coração partido, pois de algum jeito estranho, sei que me ama tanto quanto eu amo você.

Sinto falta de tudo em você, e estou aqui sem você.

**Fim.**


End file.
